


Дух свободы

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Drama, Gen, Songfic, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Сонг-фик на песню Арии «Свобода». Какие мысли, тревоги и надежды обуревали каждого некромага после смерти их наставницы?Обложка: http://cs301214.userapi.com/u94014491/-12/y_27bac19f.jpg





	Дух свободы

**Author's Note:**

> Сонг-фик на песню Арии «Свобода». Какие мысли, тревоги и надежды обуревали каждого некромага после смерти их наставницы?
> 
> Обложка: http://cs301214.userapi.com/u94014491/-12/y_27bac19f.jpg

_Огонь всё ярче, страницы жизни в нём горят.  
Что будет дальше - об этом знаю только я.  
Вопросов больше нет.  
В ответ не слышно красивой лжи.  
Меня в бесконечность уносит  
Поток стальных машин._

**POV Глеба.**  
Немного странно осознавать тот факт, что нет её. Той, которую я сначала ненавидел и боялся, потому что она отняла у меня нормальную жизнь, а в конце уважал и почитал за силу и могущество. А чему удивляться: её время уже было на исходе. Ведь она для того и искала учеников, когда почуяла свою смерть, чтобы передать дар. Теперь всё кончено: мы получили её знания, умения и магию, а её забрала Аида.

Раньше я с нетерпением ждал этого дня, а когда он наступил… мне стало всё равно. Девочки были подавлены и расстроены, Жанна даже всплакнула, но не я. Внешне, да и внутри я был абсолютно безразличен к происходящему. Я хотел лишь одного: чтобы всё закончилось как можно скорее. Конечно, она не стала мне родной, но должен же я был испытывать хоть какие-то чувства к ней после стольких прожитых лет в одной землянке? Но ничего не было: ни горечи, ни скорби или печали. Видимо, наставница добилась своего: у неё получилось воспитать холодного и бесчувственного некромага…

Свобода. Никто из нас до конца не верит, что она настала. Не покидает ощущение полного контроля, словно старуха не умерла, а ушла на время по своим делам и скоро должна вернуться, отняв нашу свободу…

Пора избавляться от ощущения паранойи: её больше нет, доказательством служит огромная сила, бушующая сейчас в моём теле. Хватит тонуть в воспоминаниях, оставлю это девочкам. У меня есть дела поважнее: пора начинать новую жизнь, ведь впереди целая вечность, где хозяин – я. Я и ещё раз я…

_Другая жизнь - не сон.  
Я был для неё рождён.  
И в час ночных дорог  
Я не одинок._

И моя новая жизнь напрямую связана с ней: Татьяной Гроттер, победительницей Чумы, знаменитой драконболисткой и особой, постоянно влипающей во всевозможные истории. Но такая она для остальных, а для меня она маленькая добрая девочка, доказавшая, что можно быть светлым, даже если в тебе есть Тьма. Ангел во плоти… Моя отдушина среди кошмара длиною в жизнь. С виду гордая и сильная, с железным характером, но недооценённая всеми по достоинству. Повелительница моей чёрной, эгоистичной души… Недалёк тот день, когда ты будешь принадлежать мне: я иду к тебе и буду совсем скоро. Жди моего визита, который полностью изменит твою жизнь, это я тебе обещаю…

_Мы верим, что есть свобода  
Пока жива мечта…  
Верим в свою свободу  
И будет так всегда!_

**POV Лены.**  
Всё так, как и должно быть: правильно и закономерно. Рано или поздно, но день её смерти наступил бы в любом случае, потому что таков закон жизни. Все мы смертные.

Скажете, я забыла про бессмертных? Да, они существуют, но мало кто является ими с рождения: ведь в основном герои получают бессмертие в награду за свои подвиги. Не спорю, что боги, стражи и некоторые маги бессмертны изначально, но в основном их бессмертие заключается в вечной жизни, а не в неуязвимости. При желании и хорошей подготовке можно стража с магом убить, а бога изгнать из всех миров, заточив где-нибудь в небытие.

Так есть ли смысл в бессмертии, если оно означает только долгую жизнь, которую может нещадно оборвать убийство? Лично я не вижу. Получается, что все мы умрём когда-нибудь, только одни своей смертью, а другие – нет.

Единственная польза от него – куча времени. Только если не тратить его впустую, а использовать с умом, направив в нужное русло, оправдается существование бесконечной жизни. Ведь не зря же она появилась…

Но это не важно, потому что в данный момент меня интересует одно: что делать дальше? Начинается новый этап, надо к нему привыкать. Конечно, мне будет немного не хватать нашей наставницы: с ней можно было поговорить, и неизвестно, сколько ещё она могла рассказать и показать… Печально, что она умерла так рано: четыре года – маленький срок, если хочешь знать и уметь всё. Надеюсь, в этом мире есть много чего неизвестного мне. Я могу учиться до бесконечности…

Но подумаем о настоящем. Она умерла, оставив после себя огромное наследие, которое надо будет потом спрятать, а лучше уничтожить, чтобы предотвратить неприятности. Надо заняться этим немедленно…

_Я вижу лица. На них печать восьми ветров.  
Кому молиться, что б нам в пути всегда везло?  
А тот, кого выбрала смерть,  
Других ей не отдаст!  
Он тенью скользит рядом с нами  
И охраняет нас._

**POV Жанны.**  
Я не верю, что наша свобода – не мираж, не сон, а реальность… Неужели, мы дожили до этого дня? С трудом осознаю этот факт. Не могу до конца осознать всю глубину события. До сих пор мерещится в тёмном углу наша наставница… Пора отвыкнуть от этого страха, её больше нет!

Тяжело, когда умирает тот, с кем ты довольно долго общался, пусть боялся и ненавидел глубоко в душе. Всегда смерть трудно переносится. Даже мне, пусть я и некромагиня, было сложно видеть последние часы жизни нашей наставницы: зрелище не для слабонервных.

Но наконец-то всё закончилось, мы свободны, вольны делать что хотим, и никто нам не указ. Да и кому вздумается повелевать некромагом? Если только самоубийце. Интересно, а их много в этом странном мире? Старуха утверждала, что там одни враги, которые ждут удобного момента, чтобы расправиться с нами. Права ли она? В любом случае, мы знаем, что делать: она дала точные и запоминающиеся «инструкции».

_Другая жизнь - не сон.  
Всё ближе горизонт.  
И в час ночных дорог  
Никто не одинок._

По всем законам любовного жанра мы прекратили бы скрывать свои чувства и зажили бы долго и счастливо… Но сюжет не о нас: об этой любви все знали, да и была она безответной. Он всегда видел во мне только сестру по дару, а не преданную подругу, спутницу в жизни… Как же больно осознавать это… Даже моя клятва на книге Хаоса не произвела на него впечатления! Лишь непонимание моего «абсурдного и бессмысленного поступка»…

Но я всё равно буду любить его вечно, и дело не в том, что некромаги однолюбы. Он само совершенство. Для меня он единственный, мне никто кроме него не нужен…

А ему Гроттер подавай! И что он в ней нашёл? Обычная, ничем не примечательная, таких как она – тысячи. Не понимаю! А он не послушал нас (хотя Лена предупреждала, что это может плохо кончиться), наблюдал за ней, продолжал рисовать её портреты, пряча свою папку. Заклинаниями всевозможными защитил, чтобы не подглядывали! Решил добиться её во что бы то ни стало. Ничего вокруг себя не видел, одна Гроттер у него только на уме. Упрямый и непрошибаемый, если что вбил себе в голову, то переубедить его невозможно! А теперь у него просто нет другого выхода, ведь ведьма его прокляла.

Как же я ненавижу эту чёртову Гроттер! Она отняла у меня Глеба, из-за неё он проклят навеки, а она продолжает радоваться жизни! Я знаю, я не права, но не могу сдержать обиды. Почему одним всё, а другим ничего? Одни страдают, а другие счастливы?

Но это не главное. Важно, что я хочу для него счастья. Пусть оно у него будет, и плевать, что мне нет места рядом с ним. Только бы ему было хорошо, а я переживу. Но втайне буду надеяться, что когда-нибудь мы будем вместе. И уже навсегда, до скончания веков…

Ах, мечты… Может, они станут реальностью, раз наступила свобода? Всё возможно, благодаря свободе. Проверим, испытаем судьбу…

_Мы верим, что есть свобода,  
Пока жива мечта…  
Верим в свою свободу  
И будет так всегда! (2 раза)_

_Проигрыш_

У каждого из них есть сокровенная мечта. И каждый надеется, что свобода поможет ей осуществиться. Кто-то хочет любить и быть любимым, а другому нужны мировые знания.

Они такие разные, мечтают о чём-то своём, но в одном они похожи. Они верят, что им поможет свобода, что дальше, в новой жизни, у них всё получится. Может быть, всё может быть… Все сами строят свою судьбу. Надо только мечтать и верить, тогда начнут происходить странные вещи, которые все зовут чудесами. Но на самом деле, это наши мечты, воплощённые в реальность…

_Мы верим, что есть свобода,  
Пока жива мечта…  
Верим в свою свободу  
И будет так всегда! (2 раза)_

«Мы будем вместе до скончания веков. И никто не посмеет нам помешать…»

«Сколько всего нового можно узнать! Похоже, мне предстоит увидеть много чего интересного!»

«Желаю тебе счастья. Но я всегда буду рядом…»

_Пока жива мечта,_   
_Никто не сможет отнять_   
_Нашу свободу, нет!_   
_Во все века пусть будет так…_


End file.
